Enjoy It
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: It was Narcissa's idea, and she suggested it to Rabastan. He didn't expect the Dark Lord to agree... Narcissa/Rabastan/Voldemort. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and kink-bingo on Dreamwidth.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever with the triad Tom /Narcissa/Rabastan and the prompts "games" and "fear".

Also for the prompt "gangbang" on my kink_bingo card. (Is it, technically speaking, actually a 'gang'bang if there are only three people involved? I am unsure, but I'm going to say that it is.)

Warnings: Rape/ravishment role-play… and given that the Dark Lord is a participant, it's not _entirely_ clear how safe, sane or consensual it actually was…

)O(

Rabastan had been arranged to be married to Narcissa when she was only fifteen and it had taken a long time for Rabastan to accept the idea of wedding her, but over the past year, he had warmed to the idea. They had made love for the first time and it had been far better than Rabastan would have expected, though he had had to close his eyes and think of the Dark Lord more than once to stop himself from softening inside her.

And Narcissa had not been the slightest bit upset. When he told her that the reason that he had been so wary of their marriage was that he was (as he put it then, though he would not have dared to say it to anyone else) _in love with the Dark Lord_, she had smiled and nodded slowly.

"I thought that you were," she murmured. "The way that you look at him…"

"It's- is it obvious?"

"Rather," she said. "But I don't particularly… _mind_…"

"You don't?"

"I don't," she said, and then she had smirked. "But if you don't want your little secret to get out, there's something that I'd like you and him to do… for me…"

Rabastan paled at the thought of people knowing about him and the Dark Lord and he shivered slightly. It was one thing to tell Narcissa, who was to be his wife and would soon have found out in any case, but thinking about the gossip that would ensue if other people found out…

"What do you want?" he asked.

So Narcissa had whispered her fantasy in his ear, whispered what she desired him and the Dark Lord to do to her.

Rabastan had been so sure that the Dark Lord would not accept, that he would not want to lower himself to sleep with a woman who had not pledged her faith to him, but when Rabastan brought up Narcissa and what she wanted, the Dark Lord had seemed quite pleased.

"Of course," he said, when Rabastan had outlined Narcissa's desires for him. "I think that that would be most… enjoyable."

)O(

Narcissa looked quite lovely when she was all tied up.

Rabastan had known that she would – he had thought of it time and time again, in bed alone while he touched himself, and even more when he saw her, ever since she had first explained what she wanted him and the Dark Lord to do to her.

Narcissa was on her knees in the middle of the floor. The Dark Lord had had Rabastan put a silencing spell on her and her lips kept moving as though she was trying to speak. She was wearing only her nightdress, and the outline of her body was visible beneath the light fabric. Her hands were bound behind her back, her wrists tied together so tightly that not even a stronger, less afraid person would have been able to wriggle out of the ropes.

And the Dark Lord and Rabastan were standing over her, admiring her.

"Isn't she pretty, my Lord?" Rabastan whispered breathlessly. He pressed his hand against his master's groin and moaned quietly when he felt his cock twitch. "Isn't she?"

"Very pretty." He sounded distracted, less interested in Rabastan than he was in looking at the delicate little waif of a girl in front of him. "She is very… _delicate_."

"Yes," Rabastan agreed. "Very delicate. Very fragile…"

The Dark Lord lifted his wand, flicked it slowly, and Narcissa was yanked to her feet as though being dragged up by a puppet string. Her head lolled rather grotesquely and she tried to shake her long, fair hair out of her face. Her eyes were wide and fearful and she opened her mouth as though to scream.

"Thank you, Rabastan," the Dark Lord continued, "for fetching her for me… for _arranging_ for this… you know me very well," he added, smirking slightly. "And you will be rewarded for bringing me such a lovely young lady to enjoy…"

"Thank you, my Lord," Rabastan murmured, trying not to sound too proud of himself. His master knew so well how to please him, knew so well how he craved his approval. He stepped back respectfully as the Dark Lord strode forward and caught Narcissa's chin in his hand, lifting her head so that she had to look him in the eye. He flicked his wand lightly and Narcissa immediately let out a cry.

"Get _away_ from me!" she hissed, but her voice was trembling and sounded not strong at all.

"I think not," the Dark Lord said calmly. "Has no one ever told you that little girls like you should not go out at night?"

"My parents–"

"Your parents will not hear anything of this," the Dark Lord interrupted briskly. "Your parents will not _ever_ know that Rabastan brought you here to me, and they will not ever know what we will do to you…" He cast his eyes slowly up and down her body, a small sneer twisting his lips. "Is that clear to you?"

"Or what?" Narcissa spat, but her voice quivered terribly.

"You will pay, I promise you," the Dark Lord breathed. He ran his finger over her lips and she jolted away from his touch, but he seemed unfazed. "You will pay in a thousand different ways… and your sisters will pay for you as well…"

"You won't touch my sisters!"

"We will not, so long as you cooperate." He leaned in and held her chin in place, pressing a kiss against her mouth. Rabastan's heart skipped a beat – Narcissa looked so beautifully afraid, and his Master so sensual, so calm…

"What are you going to do to me?" Narcissa asked, when the Dark Lord pulled back. Her whole body was shaking now, her emotions practically tangible. Rabastan laughed quietly and she looked at him.

She knew _exactly_ what they were going to do to her.

"Untie her, Rabastan," the Dark Lord murmured and Rabastan hurried forward immediately. He stood behind Narcissa and pulled the ropes knotting her hands undone, gripping her slim wrists firmly so that she could not fight. The Dark Lord gave him a small, approving smile that made a flush of pride rise in his cheeks, then gripped the front of Narcissa's nightdress and tore it open with one smooth motion.

It slid around her shoulders and Rabastan slipped her arms out, moving her as he would a mannequin or doll, watching as the pale fabric pooled around her feet.

Narcissa was very beautiful. Rabastan had taken little interest in her appearance before – she was, after all, second to the Dark Lord in his mind – but now he was looking at her _properly_ and his cock throbbed as he took in every detail of her body.

She was thin, unhealthily, beautifully thin – so thin that her vertebrae and ribs were visible through her flawless, paper-white skin. Her thighs did not even brush together and her backside was as flat and undeveloped as a boy's.

_Very pretty_.

"May I touch her, my Lord?" Rabastan asked breathlessly, and he gave a small, cursory nod. Rabastan pressed his hand against Narcissa's hip, then trailed it down the back of her thigh. She let out a sharp gasp and then a sob.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please don't. Don't do this to me!"

"Come now, Narcissa." The Dark Lord's lip curled slightly. "There is no use in begging. It will not change what we do to you. But, _Cissy_," he added, "as long as we _are_ going to do it to you, you might as well enjoy the experience… just because you have no choice in the matter does not mean that you cannot take pleasure in it…"

"You're sick," Narcissa whispered, and, twisting around so that she could look over her shoulder at Rabastan, "You're both sick_–_"

"There's no need for vulgarity," the Dark Lord said mildly, and Rabastan let out a small laugh.

"She's just so _terribly_ afraid, my Lord," he cooed, leaning in and catching Narcissa's mouth with his, kissing her just as the Dark Lord had. She tensed briefly, but her lips parted slightly and she did not bite when he let his tongue slip between them, into her mouth.

"So she is," the Dark Lord murmured. "Tie her wrists again…"

Rabastan was reluctant to break the kiss, but he would not have defied his Master, not for anything, and he quickly wrapped the ropes back around Narcissa's wrists before stepping away from her and around to stand just behind the Dark Lord.

"Don't hurt me," Narcissa whispered. "Please- please…"

"We won't hurt you," he murmured, then stepped forward and placed his hand on her lower belly, just above the patch of soft, pale hair between her legs. "Not… _terribly_ badly, at any rate."

Rabastan's eyelids lowered slightly and he watched with intense pleasure as the Dark Lord's hand sunk lower and his finger probed between Narcissa's lips. A quiet gasp escaped her lips and when he drew his hand back, his fingertip was glistening with her juices.

"Look at her, Rabastan," the Dark Lord murmured. "Look at the whore…"

"Don't- don't–" Narcissa whimpered, but her words died in her throat when Rabastan stepped forward, joining the Dark Lord before her, and slipped two fingers deep inside her.

She was wetter than he had ever felt her before. Her juices streamed down over his hand and she clenched around him when his fingers entered her. Her cheeks were red and her lips parted as she let out a soft moan.

He had _known_ when she suggested all of this that she would be aroused by it. That had been obvious. But he had not known how _much…_

"Don't… stop…" she whispered, squirming and lifting one leg in the guise of pushing him away, even as she ground down on his fingers.

"She likes it," the Dark Lord breathed. "The little slut likes it…"

Rabastan pulled his fingers out of her and smirked. "She likes it very much, my Lord."

The Dark Lord flicked his wand and Narcissa collapsed to the floor as if the string suspending her from the ceiling had broken. She lay still, looking up at them with wide eyes.

The Dark Lord was already undoing his robes.

"Get up on your knees, girl," he hissed, and Narcissa scrambled to comply. "I trust you know what to do… and that you will perform well, if you don't want us to…"

"Yes, my Lord," Narcissa whispered. Her voice was tearful and Rabastan smirked. Narcissa could play the broken little girl so well…

Her hands still behind her back, she scrambled forward on her knees and opened her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

Rabastan stroked his own cock through his trousers, watching with delight as the Dark Lord pushed his cock between Narcissa's lips. He saw beads of perspiration upon Narcissa's forehead, her nipples were hard and erect and juices dripped from between her thighs onto the floor.

"Take her, Rabastan," the Dark Lord ordered, sounding a bit breathless. "Take her!"

"Yes, my Lord." Rabastan stepped forward and grabbed at Narcissa, steadying her so that her mouth would remain in place, pleasuring his master. He undid her hands and pushed them in front of her so that she would be able to balance herself on them, then moved behind her, looking up at his master for signs of approval. The Dark Lord's usually ice-white face was flushed and he looked down at Narcissa and Rabastan with lust.

Rabastan knelt behind Narcissa and spread her legs slightly. She was balancing precariously on her hands and knees, clearly struggling to keep working at the Dark Lord, and Rabastan felt an intense surge of lust.

_It's all perfect._

He thrust inside her with one deep stroke and she jolted forward. The Dark Lord let out a sharp hiss and gripped her hair and Rabastan wondered briefly if Narcissa's teeth had grazed him.

She was clenching around him, quivering as he thrust quickly and deeply into her. He could feel her juices streaming down his cock down over her thighs and his, and her back arched.

"Harder, you little whore," the Dark Lord hissed through gritted teeth and Rabastan was unsure whether the comment was directed at him or Narcissa. He doubled his pace and Narcissa's whole body jerked with each stroke. Rabastan was watching the Dark Lord, watching the pleasure on his face and he _knew_ that what he saw was only a fraction of what his master was feeling.

The Dark Lord caught Narcissa's head firmly in his hand and pressed her hard against himself, forcing his cock deep down her throat. Rabastan felt Narcissa clench, heard her gag, and then felt a rush of hot juices splash down between them. Narcissa let out a cry, muffled by the Dark Lord's cock in her mouth, and her body clenched tightly around Rabastan.

She was so _tight_ around him, her pleasure at the state that she was in was so _obvious_, and the very fact Rabastan him and the Dark Lord had so _thoroughly_ taken her made the whole matter painfully erotic. Rabastan had known, ever since the Dark Lord had agreed, that he would love it, just as he had known how pretty she would be when she was tied up, but, hurting her like this, putting her in this state…

It was all too much.

He spilled inside her, letting out a desperate groan of his own. Narcissa trembled violently and he clutched at her for a long moment before he pulled out and sat back, heaving.

The Dark Lord pushed Narcissa off of him. She collapsed on the ground and he kicked her, turning her over onto her back where she lay, panting, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Seed dripped from her mouth and between her legs and she moved her bound hands so that they were covering her small, pert breasts, as though it would do her any good now to be modest.

There was silence while Narcissa lay still, her eyes the only things moving as she glanced back and forth between the two men. Rabastan was looking up at the Dark Lord, whose eyes were focussed on some far corner of the room as he moved to rest against the wall.

Narcissa was the first to speak.

"My Lord," she whispered, her voice thick and slightly scratchy, "and Rabastan, I- that was…"

"Clean her up, Lestrange," the Dark Lord interrupted her. His voice had gone cold, harsh and sharp, a tone that Rabastan recognized all too well. It was the tone that the Dark Lord adopted when he was angry at himself for letting himself enjoy something.

Rabastan kept silent as the Dark Lord exited quickly, then he turned to Narcissa.

"Did he not enjoy it?" she whispered.

"No…" Rabastan shook his head. "He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it more than he wants you to know."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
